


The A-Team Filksong

by SusanMM



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory: a filk song about the soldiers for hire from the '80s TV show, to be sung to the tune of "Signy Mallory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Team Filksong

**Usual disclaimer,** not my characters, just borrowed, will be returned relatively undamaged, other than the earaches from singing off-key. Originally published in  Xenofilkia #25. To be sung to the tune of "Signy Mallory" (words by Mercedes Lackey, music by Leslie Fish).

**The A-Team Filksong**

lyrics by Susan M. M.

music by Leslie Fish ("Signy Mallory")

Originally published in Xenofilkia #25, October 1992

~~~/~~~/

/~~~/~~~

He's leader of the A-Team and a master of disguise,

Fighting for his freedom, despite the army's lies.

To his friends he's Hannibal, John Smith to his foes.

Bloodshed tends to follow where the colonel goes.

/~~~/~~~

Peck's handsome and he's charming - that's why they call him "Face" -

Juggling his con games with dexterity and grace.

He's deadly with a rifle, but more dang'rous with his smile.

Faceman has no equal when it comes to stealth and guile.

/~~~/~~~

Living on the run, that's Hannibal and crew,

Hiding from the army for a crime they didn't do.

It's not for cash or glory; they do it for the jazz

While Decker tries to catch them with everything he has.

/~~~/~~~

He's name B. A. Baracus. He likes to wear [gold chains](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6125237/1/The-A-Team-Filksong).

He's not afraid of anything ... except for aeroplanes.

There's no car or truck he can't drive, no engine he can't fix,

And beating up the bad guys is how he gets his kicks.

/~~~/~~~

That's Captain H. M. Murdock. They call him "Howling Mad."

The VA thinks he's psycho, or are they being had?

He lives inside a hospital, escapes 'bout once a week.

When the A-Team needs a pilot, Murdock's the one they seek.

/~~~/~~~

Living on the run, that's Hannibal and crew,

Hiding from the army for a crime they didn't do.

It's not for cash or glory; they do it for the jazz

While Decker tries to catch them with everything he has.

/~~~/~~~

Amy's a reporter who tries to help the team,

And they've finally taught her not to faint or scream.

She's only a civilian, but she tries to pull her weight,

But if the army catches her, she'll share the A-Team's fate.

/~~~/~~~

Always on the move, from L. A. to Arkansas,

Chasing after bad guys while they're chased by the law.

They could hide safe in Rio, but they love the USA,

So they solve strangers' problems in a rather violent way.

/~~~/~~~

Living on the run, that's Hannibal and crew,

Hiding from the army for a crime they didn't do.

It's not for cash or glory; they do it for the jazz

While Decker tries to catch them with everything he has.

[ ](../url?sa=i&rct=j&q=a-team+tv+cast&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=wL_7Djt-BVIEnM&tbnid=FWYH-5T-TW_KDM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.aoltv.com%2F2010%2F06%2F10%2Fa-team-cast-where-are-they-now%2F&ei=PtCgUeTQOZHK9QTAxYGYDw&psig=AFQjCNG0GKpMQ9jJcoHIzQflpveZsP_WFw&ust=1369579919069381)

 


End file.
